Lamina
Overview In Arcane Adventures, there are two types of currencies, Aurem and Lamina. These are used to buy items around the world. Things can be bought from various stores on islands. Each one can be found in many ways, and have their own value. Lamina This is the most common form of currency in Arcane Adventures. This currency very abundant compared to Aurem. Lamina also changes in value time to time, so the price of items often vary. At normal value, (1.0x for the economist scroll users) 1 Aurem is equivalent to 1000 lamina. Methods to earn Lamina Capturing Islands Capturing Islands is an excellent way of obtaining Lamina. You will earn lamina for each minute you hold one. Capturing multiple islands will add up, earning more taxes than just holding one. The longer you or your clan holds the island, the more lamina you will make. Looting Chests Chests may contain lamina. Varying from as little as 100 lamina to 400 lamina from basic chests, and over 400k from gold chests . This method may also yield equipment you can wear or sell for more lamina. Fishing Fishing may yield large sums of lamina if the player catches a large fish and sometimes equipment to wear or sell for lamina. Backpack Items Backpack items can get you you anywhere from a few hundred lamina to a few thousand lamina. Daily Rewards One of the sections of the wheel can give you 10k lamina. The amount of lamina given doesn't seem to change as market prices do. With each day, the amount of lamina that can be won increases. Donations: Players can ask for donations form their friends or anyone in the server. To donate lamina to someone, click on menu, click the "Donate Lamina" icon on GUI, put in the receiver's username and the amount and then click send. Trading Players can trade rare armor, portions, treasure maps, weapons and more with other players. One can send a trade for certain item and ask for lamina with it. More information on trade can be found here 'Aurem' Aurem, once used to sacrifice to Prometheus in exchange for power, is now a rare gem used as a higher form of currency than lamina. Unlike Lamina, Aurem also has a constant value, meaning items will always cost a certain amount of aurem. Methods to earn Aurem Fishing While fishing, players are able to fish out bags of aurem, yielding 5 aurem from the catch. Looting Chests Chests may contain aurem. Albeit much rarer to come by than lamina and often varies from 1 to 3 aurem when the chest does contain aurem. This method may also yield equipment you can wear or sell for lamina. Daily Rewards Aurem is one of the four sections on the wheel for the Daily Rewards Wheel. On the first time you are able to spin, you'll have a chance of winning 5 aurem, each consecutive spin every day will increase the prize pool increases by 5. Category:Basics